Contacts
by strength-91-possibility-none
Summary: Sasuke is called over to Naruto’s place to help him out with a problem. Hinata over hears their conversation as she comes to visit. Yaoi.SasuNaru. Onesided NaruHina.


**Title**: Contacts

**Summary**: Sasuke is called over to Naruto's place to help him out with a problem. Hinata over hears their conversation as she comes to visit.

**Warnings**: Minor Hinata cruelty (I feel bad for her in this but it had to be done). Implied Yaoi. SASUNARU!!! XD

**Disclaimer**: …No… just, no…

"…"—Talking

Hi, I'm Hinata—Hinata thinking

xHxIxGxHxPxExExPxSxXD

Today's the day. Yes, I will get through this. I don't care if I have to jump through a flaming hoop, wrestle a shark, then bite Akamaru (though I really hope I won't have to) I am going to get this done! All I have to do is build up all the confidence within me and go straight to his apartment.

Easy.

…

Wait! What am I thinking? I can't do this!! This'll never work! Before I even get the chance to say 'Hi' to him, I'll run away. Or worse! I'll faint.

Kiba-kun always asks me why I always seem to get the way I do around Naruto-kun. Sometimes, I get all flustered and have no idea what I'm doing. Neji-nii-san notices it, too. He says that Hyuuga's shouldn't be shy. They should be noble, proud and bold. Then, I agree with him. When he leaves I agree with myself.

He's full of bologna.

As of now, I think I'm going to pass out on the streets. I don't know how I'm supposed to do this with the way my head is so light headed. Oh no! I see the building. _His_ building. Alright, Hinata, pull yourself together! It's now or never!

I walk up the steps to his apartment, so many steps. Great, just another way to prolong it. Now I have more time for myself to get out of this. Maybe I should. Yes, I can always try again. Heck, he's probably not even home. Or, maybe he's busy or even taking a nap. I don't want to disturb him.

No! I have to get this off my chest! Naruto-kun needs to hear this! I see his door up ahead that leads to his apartment.

And, here I am. Standing in front of his door. I've been here before, but it was always with someone else. Whether it was Kiba-kun or Shino-kun or even both, I felt a little braver then than I do now.

Hinata, take a deep breath and everything will be okay!

I lift my hand up to knock but stop as I hear some noise on the other side. Stopping myself, I listen a little more closely. Should I use my Byakugen? No, that'd be trespassing! I can't do that, especially to Naruto-kun. But what if he was in trouble? No, I have to analyze this as if I were a passerby over hearing things, if something is wrong, then I'll use the Byakugen.

"Stay… away…"

"…"

"I said, 'Stay away!'"

"…"

"Don't you listen, teme?" Teme? As in… Sasuke-kun?

"This is going in whether you like it or not, dobe."

"I don't want you to-"

"It'll be fast and we'll both end up in satisfaction."

"How will this satisfy you?"

"I won't have _this_ any longer and there's only one way to get rid of it."

"Why can't you just give it to yourself?"

"Then there wouldn't have been a point in doing this. You called me so I could give this to you, remember?"

"Oh, so now it's _my_ fault! Besides, I don't want it anymore."

"Stop being a scaredy-cat!"

"Teme! I'm not a scaredy-cat! I just… don't want it to hurt." What's Sasuke-kun going to do that'll hurt poor Naruto-kun? Oh, I wish I could use my Byakugen but I don't want to intrude on Naruto-kun's privacy.

"Of course it'll hurt for a bit but if you keep squirming it'll hurt more."

"Great! Now I don't want it _at all_!"

"Hold still. I almost have it. I just-"

"No! I'm not ready!"

"Open your eyes. I can't do this when they are closed."

"Oh, so you want me to see you hurting me now?"

"No. I wouldn't be able to accomplish this little task if they were closed, dobe."

"Cruel!"

"Has it ever occurred to you that this'll make you feel so much better afterwards?"

"Help! Sasuke's going to hurt me! This is cruel and unusual punishment! You should go to jail!" Is Sasuke…kun… No! But he can't be… can he?

"No, I shouldn't."

"Oh, yeah? And why not?"

"Because I haven't gotten anywhere remotely close to my target and besides, they can't arrest someone who is trying to help the person that asked them for it."

"How is this helping!?" Yes, how is doing… _that_… helping?

"You'll become a better ninja. Though not as well as me, of course."

"Ha! I'm already better than you! Besides, I highly doubt this'll do that."

"So, you want me, Uchiha Sasuke, your _rival_, to keep saving your clumsy ass on every mission we go on?"

"You won't be able to do that!"

"Why's that?"

"I'll be the next Hokage and the next Hokage won't need saving!"

"Hn."

"Get that finger away from me!" Oh. My. God! They… Oh no. I think…

"How else should I do this then?"

"I'll do it."

"…"

"What? You don't think I can do this? Well then, just lie back and watch as I do this my way, the Uzumaki Naruto way!" Wait, didn't he say he didn't want it?

"… No."

"Why not?!"

"You'll do it too rough and end up hurting yourself." I stare blankly at the door in front of me. I try to tell my legs to run and get out of here, but I can't move. Oh Lord, have mercy on my poor, fragile soul.

"I'd rather me do it rough than waiting forever for you to give it to me. It'll be less pain."

"I'll be careful."

"I can't trust you."

"Well, when it comes to this, you'll just have to. Now, stand still or I'll tie you." I can feel my face getting as red as a tomato. Oh God, the mental images…

"Can't I lie down instead?"

"Whatever."

"…"

"Ready?"

"…I think so… Okay, I'm ready."

"… Stop whimpering…"

"Ouch!"

"Sorry…"

"Are you almost done?"

"I still have to put the second one in." There's a drip of warm liquid falling over my lips as I wipe it off to see blood. This isn't good.

"You're a cruel, cruel person."

"Quit your groaning… I… to do… mouth..." What did he say? That was too low for me to hear.

"What was that?" Obviously for Naruto-kun, too. Though the things he did say… Oh God! I wonder if I have a tissue anywhere. Dammit! I don't think my body is cooperating!

"Nothing."

"Do we really need the second one?"

"Duh."

"…"

"Don't worry, you'll be fine. You got through the first one without much problem."

"Barely…"

"Stop that."

"Stop what?"

"Squirming."

"I can't help it, you're on top of me and I'm really uncomfortable." So not helping my problem!

"Here, I'll move to another position."

"There. That's a lot better."

"I don't see why we need to get more comfortable. I'm almost done."

"Because I'm not doing anything and I always do something. I hate just lying here."

"Just be patient, I'm almost done… and one more thing."

"What?"

"Stop talking, it's ruining my concentration."

"Grrrr…"

"Stop growling."

"You're not the boss of me!"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Fine… just stop smirking."

"Okay… now sit still and I'll… be…"

"…"

"Done."

"So… I can move now?"

"Not yet." Oh God… if that was just the foreplay then… I'm so not going to survive this. Move, body, move!

"…"

"Enough of the pout."

"What else do you need to do?"

"…"

"There's no need to sigh at me!"

"We went through this before."

"Then hurry up."

"No need to rush. Now, look at me… that's it. Okay, just keep doing that and…"

"Ahh! What the hell was that!? It's cold and it feels weird… stop glaring at me!" Ooh, I feel more blood spewing out of my nose. This isn't good one bit. I'm not going to make it!

"I'm not done yet."

"First, tell me."

"No need to tell, you can just look."

"…Nevermind… I don't want to look."

"Then… sit… still."

"…"

"… Got it."

"That felt good." I feel light headed…

"Oka-" Hello blackness, I think we've met before. My name is Hinata.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Sasuke turns to the front door as he hears a bang. Figuring it as only the neighbors across the hall in one of their spats he turns back to the fully clothed boy beneath him who, to his annoyance, is keep blinking.

"As I was saying. Now that I'm done-" He, once again, didn't get to finish his sentence.

"You're done?" How can he deny that hopeful face in front of him?

Sasuke sighs as he rolls his eyes… again. "Yes, dobe, I'm done." He stands up and wipes off the invisible dust off his outfit. Not getting the chance to fully straighten up, he is tackled to the ground. Ouch. He's going to feel that on his ass in the morning.

"Yes! Thank you, teme!"

"Anytime, dobe."

"Does this mean I can call you tomorrow and have you do this again?"

"No."

Naruto gets up in a flash as he stares at his companion in confusion. "Why not?"

The ebony haired boy once again gets up as he answers. "You're going to have to learn how to put them in for yourself."

"But… I'm scared." Big sky blue eyes stare at the older ninja pleadingly.

"So, you finally admit it."

Now, the Kitsune is all defensive as he gives his own retort. "Well, you don't have to go through with almost poking your eye out!"

At this, Sasuke doesn't hesitate to answer. "The you should've gotten glasses."

"Puh-lease! I'm not going to go around looking like Kabuto!" Naruto shivers as the thought of looking like that traitorous freak. The mental pictue almost wants to make him gag. "He freaks me out."

"Then wait until you see him with these contacts in." Now, he shivers at the thought of that grey haired Kakashi wannabe. Yes, he had the clearer image for he has 20/20 vision plus the Sharingan so it's suffice to say that he had it worse through the years. Naruto sees him shivering and Sasuke decides to explain himself. "You didn't have to stay with him in Sound for three years."

That was the wrong thing to say. Now there's a stretched out silence as they both try thinking of subject to change to. Then, Naruto remembers something.

"So, why did you drip water in my eyes?"

"This?" He holds up a small plastic bottle in his hand. "They're eye drops. Supposed to make sure your eyes won't itch or sting with those new contacts."

"Oh…"

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

Heehee… yeah. I know I'm supposed to be working on the next chapters for my other stories but… Heh. When you're stuck in a classroom with nothing to do your mind tends to wander….

Please Review!! XD


End file.
